The Frontier Challenge
by WWII Historian
Summary: A wandering trainer who has lost the spirit of fun in battles is invited to participate in the Kanto Battle Frontier. Will he find his old flame for battles, or find more dissapointment? Discontinued
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first fic with my own OC. I hope that you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon, its rights belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. And if I did own the series, it wouldn't have gotten as far as it did. **

* * *

A Sandstorm was whipping across the desert tundra as a Tyranitar was facing off against a Steelix. There were a number of Magneton and Skarmory on the ground in defeat behind the Steelix. And like his friends earlier in the battle, the Steelix was worn down from the sudden attacks that came from the cover of the Sandstorm, especially the commands from the Tyranitar's trainer. His hardened, iron body was marred with unsightly scratches while the Tyranitar remained ever as calm and stable as a mountain.

"Tyranitar, use Earthquake!" the voice of the trainer came.

Tyranitar made a thundering roar as it followed the command. It stomped its foot on the soft sand, which normally would have weakened the attack with any other Pokémon. However, this was why they were in the desert. The ground sent out powerful shockwaves all around as they struck down their intended target. Steelix struggled to withstand the powerful shockwaves and use his remaining strength to make one final counter-attack against the intruders to the land he and his friends called home.

"Tyranitar, finish this with Ice Beam!"

Almost a second later, a crooked blue beam shot through the Sandstorm and hit Steelix squarely at the left side of his solid head. Steelix fell on his right side and tried to get up, but he didn't have any strength left. Steelix fainted. At that moment, a number of Great and Ultra Balls were tossed at the Pokémon, as each one was captured. All but Steelix's were sent to the Pokémon lab in Johto.

"Great work, Tyranitar! You deserve some R&R," the trainer finally said as he returned the Armor Pokémon into its ball.

At that moment, the Sandstorm had died down as Tyranitar's ability was no longer in effect from its absence. The sand had calmed down, revealing the trainer in a brown leather trench coat; he was wearing the typical desert uniform of a soldier along with dust goggles to keep the sand out of his eyes. The trainer then moved the dust goggles out of his eyes and put them upon his hat as he surveyed the land that held the strongest of the Steel-type Pokémon, until he came.

He walked to the spot where Steelix was, and looked at the ball that had captured the stubborn Pokémon. He picked it up, but didn't show any form of emotion as he looked at the ball that had captured the strongest of the Steel-type Pokémon in the valley.

"So much for a challenge," he muttered with a hint of disappointment. He was disappointed in his battle with the Steelix. He had come to the valley to strengthen Tyranitar's Earthquake attack when the Steel Pokémon had come to attack him, with the Steelix in the lead. But he took the initiative and struck first with the Sandstorm as cover to hide him and his Pokémon, as well as to cause confusion by making them think they were fighting more than one opponent.

As he thought back to how Tyranitar had knocked out each Pokémon out from different angles as it used the Sandstorm for cover, making the Pokémon attack at random spots as they couldn't see their enemy, until it was too late. An evil smirk appeared on his face as he laughed at how easy it was to cause confusion in even within the fiercest of opponents.

The trainer had won the title as Champion of Johto four years ago, and was sought after by the news just to add meaningless gossip to the insatiable public. It was the reason why he wore a desert uniform with such a heavy jacket and a hat. As long as he wore it, his former life had fallen off the face of the Earth and he enjoyed the peace and quiet that he had loved when he had gone on his final journey in his home region, Johto. But it had also removed something important to him: his belief in a fun battle.

Before he had won the title in Johto, he was a normal lanky, six-foot tall, brown haired, sixteen-year old boy who loved to battle anyone just for the fun of it, whether it be a rookie or an Elite Four Member, he battled them for the sport of it, win or lose.

But now, if he entered into another battle, he would never praise another trainer's skill, unless they were able to get his adrenaline pumping. Unfortunately, there were not that many that could do that, not even the Elite Four Members of all four regions could give him an adrenaline rush. Thus, he continued to train his Pokémon till the day he could find a trainer that could give him the thrill he felt in battles before. In a few battles, he thought he felt that thrill of combat come, but they didn't last long. None of them did.

He looked back in the direction to Mauville City and began the slow walk towards the city to give his Pokémon some rest at the Pokémon Center. Despite his distaste of his battle with the Steelix, he couldn't complain about its capture as it was a tough opponent for foolish trainers that had walked into the Valley. On the bright side, it did give him a slight jolt in the beginning of the battle.

_That Steelix was a tough opponent, but it still couldn't take on my Tyranitar in the end. But I wished it had some strategy to stop me, but I guess I wore it out before it could take such action_, the young man thought as he quickly took his cap off to whip the sweat off his forehead. _I just wished there was a trainer out there that could give me that thrill for the battle and would push me to my limits. But I guess I lost that when I had given up my old life._

He continued to feel regret for not finding a worthy opponent as he continued the long walk to Mauville, leaving a barren wasteland that used to hold the strongest Steel-type Pokémon in all of Hoenn. As there wasn't a single Pokémon left in the valley, the once treacherous Valley of Steel had become just as empty as the young man's soul.

* * *

**A/N: As I stated, this is my first fic. As to the mysterious trainer, I will give his identity in the next chapter. Coming up with names/nicknames is not an easy task as there has to be a lot of thought put into these things.**

**I'd also like to give credit and thanks to MisterP for Beta-reading it. I thank you for your help with this and will try to use your advise and the format for future chapters/writing. Once again, I thank you MisterP.**

**I will get the plot rolling in the next chapter, and until then.**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Second Chapter. Took me a long time and two rewrites from the begining to even get this to make sense in my head; and after that, I have a newfound respect for writers. Even if you got a bone structure for your story, you still got to think about how this event will lead to the next one without going off into a tangent. **

* * *

_~Mauville City~_

The Trainer came into the city as the sun was beginning to set, the day coming to its slumbering end. As he walked towards the serene Pokémon Center a fair distance, the people of Mauville paid no attention to him; this was fine for him as he had already been through the city once when he had begun his Pokémon journey. But as he looked at the fair city from the cold gray concrete to the warm blue sky, old nostalgic feelings had arose when he was here ten years ago. But he pushed them aside as the past was dead to him, and nothing good came to the person he once was four years ago.

As the lone Trainer entered through the automatic doors of the Pokémon Center, some of the younger Trainers that saw him quickly ran out of his way. He saw this many times when small Pokémon like Ratatta and Pidgey came across him and would turn the other way as fast as they could. He gave off a feeling that made those unfamiliar to him run the other way, whether he wanted it or not. It did not bother him as much as he thought; frankly, it gave him the sole peace and solitude he wanted. Once he came to the counter, he waited for Nurse Joy to greet him. He turned to look at the other Trainers and other travelers, subtly observing them to get an idea of their goals and what type of battle style each one used.

_It looks like that a third of these people are Trainers, another third are Coordinators, and the rest are just passing through._

When he thought of Pokémon Coordinators, a form of contempt crept up his spine as his philosophy about Coordinators were that they spent too much time performing flashy moves that they lose the true meaning of battle; once they did enter into a battle their tactics were easy to read that one had to wait for the right attack combination and break it with a simple attack, leaving them helpless that they would lose the battle.

"Excuse me, sir," Nurse Joy said to get his attention. "May I help you with something?"

"Uh, yes," he replied as he pulled his cap forward to keep half his face hidden. "I need to have my Pokémon healed."

"Very well, but I'm afraid that we don't have any vacant rooms for you to stay in."

"That's fine," he told her, "I'll rest outside. I don't really like being around other people."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Just call me Blitz," he muttered as he gave her his Poké Balls before leaving to go set up a tent on the outskirts of the city.

As Blitz left, he didn't notice that someone was keeping a watchful eye on him.

* * *

Blitz was eating a meal he had bought from the local restaurant on the outskirts of Mauville. His tent was set up and his Pokémon had been fed before he ate, making it a normal day for him. Although he had problems with his newly caught Steelix, but he was at least able to bring it in line. As he looked around his surroundings as the fire continued burning. The only living things around him were his Umbreon and Luxray lying beside him.

"Why do I continue being a Trainer?" Blitz asked himself, a drained sigh escaping from his hanging mouth. "I can't participate in the other regional competitions again as I know the Elite Four's battle tactics that the battles are never as fun as they were when I first fought them. And these new Trainers can't possibly keep a veteran Trainer like me on my toes."

"Then maybe I can help you with that," a voice said from behind him.

At that moment, Blitz, Umbreon and Luxray all got up ready to defend themselves from the mysterious stranger. His Luxray had sparks of electricity sparking from its fur, trying to warn off the intruder from coming any closer.

"Who's there?!" Blitz demanded towards the direction he heard the voice.

"My apologies for startling you and your Pokémon," the stranger said, holding his hands up to his head to show that he was harmless, "But considering that you chose to sleep on the outskirts, I don't know when you would leave before I could give you my invitation." Blitz looked towards the stranger, and took a closer look at his mysterious visitor and noticed that he was a portly man wearing a tropical shirt and khaki a shorts, and had what appeared to be a PokéNav around his neck.

He looked towards Luxray and made a hand gesture to stand down, but to still keep its guard up in case their visitor dare try anything.

"Who are you and what of this invitation you mentioned?" he asked as nicely as he could, sensing his irritation welling up within him. He really didn't like it when people snuck up on him.

"Of course, introductions are in need," the man said calmly. "My name is Scott and I scout out talented Trainers to participate in the Battle Frontier." Blitz looked at him with a confused look. Sure he knew he was good, but he cursed it more than give praise to it as he enjoyed breaking apart his opponent's tactics that he could predict their moves and take advantage of it.

"And may I ask what makes you believe that I would take this challenge?" Blitz asked. "I fought against some of the strongest Trainers the four regions could offer with mixed win-lose ratios." He picked up some firewood and tossed into the dying fire as the sun was nearly gone by now. "And here I am, just mindlessly wandering around not giving a care who or what I fight, but I still haven't found that spark or enjoyment from these battles as I can nearly predict their attack plans before they make it themselves. How am I so sure that I won't find such disappointment in this Battle Frontier of yours?"

Scott looked at him as if was trying to figure him out. But as far as Blitz knew, no one has ever heard of him and couldn't find out about his past life without him telling them his true name.

"I can't guarantee such things," Scott warned, yet still kept a level head dealing with the Trainer. "But you never know how things will turn out until you try it out."

Blitz took those words in and began to think about them. Sure he could predict his opponent's next move or tactic, but only after he has gotten a grasp of their moves and had been in the battle long enough. And even then, his predictions of battles didn't mean that he was psychic or anything; it just meant that he was good at taking apart his opponents tactics and exploiting their weaknesses, if they had any.

"Very well, I'll give this Battle Frontier of yours a try," Blitz replied. "Where is it though?"

"The Battle Frontier is in the Kanto region and you will have to challenge Seven Frontier Brains," Scott explained.

"Really," Blitz stated, "So it is similar to what I been doing my whole six years as a Trainer."

"Not really."

"How so?"

"You see," Scott began, "even though there are seven battle facilities, you only learn the location of one. Only once you beat that Frontier Brain do you learn of the location of the next Battle Facility."

"So what your saying is only if I beat the Frontier Brain that I challenge first, I have to go all around the Kanto region to go to the next one," Blitz stated in an annoyed voice as if his first travel in Kanto wasn't bad enough.

"You sound like you don't wish to travel around Kanto for some odd reason," Scott noted.

"It's more like I tend to run into certain members of Team Rocket far too often when I'm in Kanto or Johto," Blitz explained.

"Oh, well I hope that's not going to keep you from accepting my invitation to participate," Scott said.

"No, they won't be a problem as they are more an irritant than a true problem. And who knows, maybe I won't see them this time around."

"Very well," Scott said, "You do have a PokéNav with you right?"

"Yeah, why?" Blitz asked him.

"Just so that I can give you the location of your first Frontier Brain when you arrive," Scott told him.

"Sure," Blitz told him as he reached for his PokéNav and handed it to Scott. Then Scott's last words hit a mark. "I take you will be updating my PokéNav after every battle if I beat the Frontier Brain, right?"

"It's something I do for the Trainers, and I do mix up the Frontier Brains differently for each Trainer," Scott explained to him as he inputted the data Blitz would need and returned the small machine. He looked at Blitz's Luxray who was stilling keeping an eye on him and bared its fangs at him. "I take it that your Luxray doesn't like meeting people."

"More like overprotective of me against strangers and wild Pokémon, but he won't attack unless I tell him or if he feels provoked by the intruder. My Umbreon on the other hand will only attack if he feels that the person or Pokémon is a threat," Blitz told him.

"I see," Scott noted. "Well Blitz, I'll be waiting to see you at your first match."

"Sure, see ya," Blitz muttered as he saw Scott walk back towards Mauville, most likely staying in one of the rooms at the Pokémon Center.

He then slumped down on the ground as he looked at his PokéNav and opened it to see where he would be sent to begin his first match.

"Let's see where I'd been sent," he said as he switched the map from Hoenn to Kanto. He showed a look of surprise when he found out that he would be going near Seafoam Island. "Damn it, I should have told him that I have a problem about getting wet. I'm such a _dummkopf_!"

* * *

Literal Translation: Dumb Head

**A/N: Well this is the second chapter, and the plot has just begun. But as most stories, there has to be some character exposition before some of the action can happen.  
For my use of a German word, Blitz will only one word German words; and he doesn't have German accent just to make sure I don't confuse people. The German words are only used to emphesise his feelings; considering that the German language sounds harsh.**

**Also, MisterP: Thank you for beta-reading. I know you are busy and I do appreciate that you accepted my request; but I don't wish to burden you with my spelling and grammar mistakes, no matter how small they are. So if I had those when I sent it to you, I apologize for them. I'll send my future chapters to look over after I make sure that it makes as much sense as it did in my head.**

******Feel free to leave a review. Input is really good and it does help make us writers do better.**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there, I finally updated my story and I hope that it does some justice for the story and moves the plot forward. It's not much, but I have pushed this off to the side far too long that I might as well finish what I started.**

**So, enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

~Slateport City~

As the sun was moving into position to indicate the time as eight o'clock, Blitz entered Slateport City after his three day trek from Mauville. He had taken as much time as he needed to get to Mauville, as he didn't have an urge to get to Slateport like a madman. He was miles away from Kanto that he didn't see a reason to simply tire himself out to just get to get to the faraway region as quickly as he could.

He went to a ticket booth to catch the next boat to Kanto for the day. However, before he went on boarding the sea cruise, he had gone to the Pokémon Center to switch his Pokémon around, especially considering that it was impractical to carry both a Steelix and a Tyranitar on a boat that probably would sink under their combined weight; after all, Blitz was not interested in preparing to abandon ship unless necessary.

He went to a phone booth to where a transfer system was nearby. He was dreading over the fact that he would have to talk to Professor Elm due to his constant work, and that meant he was oblivious to everything that happened around him. To Blitz, that would mean he would unwittingly say his true name.

"Well, there's no time like the present," Blitz said to himself. _And besides, I only got fifty-five minutes to get aboard the ship before it leaves._

Blitz had punched in the numbers to contact the Pokémon Lab in New Bark Town. While it was not his hometown, he was allowed to store his Pokémon there after he received permission from both Professor Elm and his mother before he left to participate in the Hoenn region. After a few passing seconds later, the screen showed the clean living space of a Lab and a somewhat balding young man engrossed in a book until he looked at the screen that was facing him.

"Oh, is someone there?" Elm inquired as he put his book down to look at the Trainer on the other end. "Oh, it's you W-"

"Professor Elm, I go by the name Blitz now!" Blitz told him quickly before he said his name. The people that witnessed his short temper were giving him rather odd looks as if he was crazy or something. But the fact that he was a stranger and wore military clothes made them try and look the other way as they didn't want to know what he would do to those that got in his way.

"Oh, sorry about that," Elm apologized. "I'm sure you didn't call for a social conversation."

"That's right, Professor," Blitz stated as he got his composure back, "I'd like to switch four of Pokémon for four different ones."

"Very well, which ones are you sending to me, and which ones will you like to have come towards you?" Elm asked the young man.

"I'm sending over Tyranitar, Umbreon, Honchkrow and a Steelix I just caught," Blitz listing off the Pokémon he was sending, "and I'd like to receive Pidgeot, Lapras, Weavile, and Raichu."

"Ah, so you caught a wild Steelix; that's impressive," Elm commented as he congratulated Blitz for the capture.

"Could you please send over the requested Pokémon, Professor?" Blitz asked him as nicely, though grudgingly as possible. "I only got fifty minutes to get aboard a ship that will be taking me to Kanto."

"Okay, just give me minute and I'll get them for you," Elm said and left to get the requested Pokémon. Blitz began to count to a minute in his head, and Elm came back to the screen when he reached a total of eighty seconds.

"You're twenty seconds late," Blitz told him.

"Sorry about that," Elm chuckled sheepishly, yet the young man was not humored at all. "Are you ready on your end?"

"_Jawhol_," Blitz said empathetically.

"Okay, I'm sending over your Weavile," Elm informed him.

"Very well, I'm sending over Tyranitar," Blitz told him.

The Poké Balls that were sitting upon the transfer station were then shocked with energy and were replaced with another Poké Ball. They did this three more times: Raichu and Honchkrow, Pidgeot and Umbreon, and finally Lapras and Steelix.

"I got Lapras," Blitz said as he took the Lure Ball from the transfer station.

"And I received your Steelix, Blitz," Elm replied.

"Very well, I only have twenty-two minutes to get to the port and board the ship. _Auf Wiedersehen_, Professor!"

The connection was cut off before Blitz left and began a full run to get to the port and board the ship before he was too late. Blitz was able to get to the port and board the ship with five-to-four minutes left to spare. He was panting hard from his run from the Pokémon Center to the port as he looked for where his room was.

"I probably… should have… done this… before I left… Mauville," Blitz began berating himself for his temporary lack of foresight.

He soon found the room he was assigned and noted that it was a small room with a bunk to the side. Taking note that there might be another person he would be sharing the room with, he decided to place the gear he had under the bottom bunk before he decided to take a nap.

_Well, I might as well catch a few Z's_, Blitz thought as carefully sat down on the bottom bunk and lied down to take his nap. _After all, this Frontier Brain is going to require my full attention and I haven't faced a Trainer for quite a while._

As he lied down on his back on the bottom bunk, he kept his hat on and moved it over his eyes as he slowly went to sleep.

* * *

As Blitz was snoozing in his bunk, the sudden noise from the vivacious group of people enjoying a party below deck suddenly woke him up that he slightly rose up, that his hat fell off his head behind him.

"Damn party people," Blitz stated with venom in his voice. "Don't they understand that there are people here trying to get some sleep."

He looked at the clock and saw that he had slept for a good three hours. But that still didn't change the fact that he was woken up by a bunch of people who didn't keep the volume of their voice in check. Blitz moved to get up, but he had hit his head on the bunk above him and began rubbing the bump his head had just received. Although being at the height of six feet had its benefits, it had its drawbacks as well.

"These people really need to take into consideration of us tall people, but do they care?" Blitz asked himself in anger, still rubbing the top of his head. "Nooooooo."

He looked around the bunk to find where his hat went to put it back on. Then he grabbed his Poké Balls and got himself ready to give those people a piece of his mind and teach them to be considerate of others.

_I'll show them what really happens when they wake up a sleeping Ursaring._

* * *

It took Blitz a good forty-five minutes to find where the party was happening that he had to ask for directions three times from the waiters and porters that he saw around the deck and below.

_So, this is where the party-goers have all come together, _Blitz thought with contempt. _This is just pathetic._

He looked around as he saw many of the fellow passengers that were just going to Seafoam Islands to enjoy a vacation. Many of them ranged from the typical business man or woman, to a Trainer that thought that he or she deserved a well deserved break.

As he continued scanning the entire area, he noted that the entire crowd was looking towards the center of a clearing that he decided to push through the crowd to see what was going on. Normally he would have found a high enough spot and try to look at the area with a pair of binoculars. However, it would be rude of him to do that here as the only spots that were high enough for him to be were the tables that either had platters of food, or were being used by the guests at the party; and he didn't have his binoculars with him any way. As he pushed himself through the crowd and did his best to not go anywhere near any women so to avoid any uncomfortable situations. He was able to get to the front to see that there was a Pokémon battle between a Pikachu and a Haunter.

_Well, well, so this what these idiots are getting all uppity about._

The Pikachu's Trainer, who looked to be ten-eleven, has black hair, and wore a blue and yellow striped t-shirt and jeans, looked like he was nervous as if this was his first match. The Haunter's Trainer on the other hand, looked nineteen, has her brown hair up in a ponytail, wore a medium length skirt over a pair of jeans and a blue shirt; kept her cool and had the eyes of one with experience.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!" the young Trainer commanded his Pokémon.

"Pika-CHU!" the little Mouse Pokémon cried out as it fired the weak electric shock at the Gas Pokémon.

"Haunter, dodge then use Hypnosis!" the female Trainer commanded her Haunter.

"Haunter!" the Gas Pokémon growled as it moved out of the way of the Electric attack and moved in close to the Pikachu to put it to sleep. "Haun-ter," the Gas Pokémon hissed in an enticing voice as it used Hypnosis on Pikachu. The Electric Mouse soon collapsed as it fell asleep, leaving it incapable of defending itself from the next attack.

"Haunter, Dream Eater!"

"Haun-ter!" a shadowy form of Haunter flew towards the sleeping Pokémon and Blitz could see that it was in pain of its dreams being taken from the Ghost-type to heal itself.

"Pikachu!" its Trainer cried out in worry for his partner.

"I'd say I won, again," the female Trainer stated melancholy as her Haunter came next to her. She returned the Pokémon back into its ball, as the young Trainer reassured his Pikachu that they did their best.

"Hey," the female Trainer announced to the kid, "you did okay, but you'll have to train harder before jumping into a battle against veteran Trainers in the future."

Blitz slightly snarled at the announcement as some of the spectators either laughed in agreement with her, or were looking at the younger boy in sympathy.

"So, who wishes to challenge me," the female Trainer began as she twirled around to make an appealing pose to the crowd, "the talented Coordinator-Trainer, Samantha?!"

"I will," Blitz proclaimed as he walked out of the group to take his place before her.

* * *

"So, another Trainer has come to face me," Samantha remarked coyly as she sized up the mysterious Trainer.

She noted his strange attire of military boots, and an entire desert uniform worn by soldiers that fought in the terrain. He was also wearing a brown leather trench coat and a peaked cap with a pair of dust goggles resting on the caps visor. Although he looked intimidating in the uniform to most of the spectators, she didn't feel any sense of fear as she prepared to greet the new comer.

"May I have the name of my challenger please?" she asked.

"The name is Blitz, and I challenge you to a two-on-two battle with no substitutions," Blitz told her his terms as if he was telling her it was his way and only his method. Samantha on the other hand, didn't like being given such a demanding term from a newcomer that had just gone up to her for a challenge. However, it did give a new twist for this battle as she was getting bored with single battles, and apparently he was a confident Trainer to address no substitutions.

"Very well, I'll play by your rules."

"Very well then," Blitz said as he pulled out a Poké Ball to prepare for the battle. "I'll allow you to send your first Pokémon out first."

"So you can choose a Pokémon to counter mine by type," Samantha retorted in an offended tone, "No thanks, pal; that ladies first thing isn't going to work on me. So I'm going to let you send out your Pokémon first."

"Very well then," Blitz told her. Truth be told, it didn't matter if he went first or not; he was going to make sure that she was going to see how a real battle was fought.

"Weavile, attention!"

"Wea-vile!" the Sharp Claw Pokémon gave out its battle cry, as well as swiping its claws to show how eager it was to battle.

"A Weavile, huh," Samantha mused as she saw how eager it was to get into battle. "Very well." She began as she pulled out her Poké Ball.

"Flare, let's go!"

"Nine!" a Ninetales cried as she came out of her Ball.

The two Pokémon carefully eyed each other as they measured each other's strength.

* * *

_I'll have to hit hard and fast,_ Blitz thought as he waited for Samantha to make the first move.

"Time to start out strong!" Samantha exclaimed enthusiastically as she had the type advantage. "Flare, Flamethrower!"

"NINE!" Ninetails cried as it fired a blast of fire straight towards Weavile.

"Weavile, Agility," Blitz commanded.

Before the flames hit Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon vanished from its immediate spot. The fire attack missed and passed Blitz. Weavile appeared on Ninetales' right, undamaged and not showing any fear about facing against a Fire-type Pokémon.

"I hope you're prepared to deal with my Pokémon's speed throughout the rest of this battle," Blitz stated to Samantha. "For Blitzkrieg tactics are their specialties."

"It doesn't matter if your Pokémon can dodge," Samantha stated calmly, "I'll win this battle in the end."

"Then I hope you're prepared to lose," Blitz told her as he looked at his Weavile.

"Let's go Weavile, Swords Dance!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm going to stop it here. Just to give you an idea how Blitz fights.

**Pardon for the late update. I was busy writing a Term Paper for History on how American Ace, Eddie Rickenbacker influenced American History. And I had been busy trying to study for my final exam in Calc. Also, after Thursday on Decemer 11th, I spent a lot of time playing Hearts of Iron III playing as the Germans. My obsession with the German tech of WWII has gotten the best of me.**

**But I digress; the true reason is really I couldn't decide on the Pokémon to be used in the battle. But I have them and will continue with the battle when I get around to it. So don't expect a quick update, especially when Spring Semester hits. I will be busy everyday that I don't know when I will get around to this again.**

**Just a side note: has anyone ever wondered why there never is any collateral damage in a gym battle on the gyms walls when an energy-based attack missed? This was also another reason to my thoughts and delays when I thought of the battle on the cruise ship. It was confusing how there never appears to be any collateral damage to the structures. And the only time I could count a battle that burst through the walls and ceilings of a structure was the battle on the S.S. Anne. **

**Just a thought to think about.**

**Until next time, Auf Wiedersehen!**


	4. Author Message

Author Message: To all who have bothered to read this story and even place alerts upon it, I unfortunately regret to tell you that I will be officially discontinuing and deleting this story as soon as possibly.

My reasons for this decision are based on a number of factors, the first being my beta-reader, the former Mister P, had retired, and considering it was his writing that actually influenced me to go write my own fic, I had lost the drive to do so. The second is that loss of drive also comes from what is commonly known as writers block and how I couldn't effectively come up with a chapter to follow up with out sounding so out of place and unnatural that I haven't even bothered with it for over a year now. My third issue actually comes to how this story doesn't fit my niche in the type of story telling I want to do and that even following anything close to the Pokenon games or anime is a restrictive creative crutch to me. The explanation for that reason goes to why I chose my user name, my main hobbies are not using my free time watching anime, I instead put that free time into watching history documentaries: mostly of WWII but I've also been watching documentaries on the American Civil War and learning more about myself that whatever the pokemon world has in the anime, manga, or the games, it just doesn't fit how I want to tell a story with a Pokemon character. War and military characters are my niche in not just their interactions, but also how unrestrained the battles are that I want a character placed in the series with his own pokemon to have that same unrestrained power unleashed that it turns the battlefield into the freaking' moon. I want it to the point of it being the very essence of cruelty known in war to illustrate how not just my characters are out of their element with what is common in the everyday pokemon world, but also how the characters that meet and fight them are taken aback by this brutal fighting style that they have never seen before that it gives them mixed feelings.

That is the kind of story telling that I want to do and will get to bringing it up as soon as I can after I finalize the creation of a new region, the culture, and the few OC characters from that region that I will be creating and developing.

Until then, Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
